Power of the moon
by Jori-is-unbeatable
Summary: Tori Vega is a werewolf who has happened to fall head over heels in love with Jade West, a crule, unloving girl who could never love Tori. Or could she? After the dramatic events of a night which include Tori in werewolf form, Jade, and a vampire, will Jade put togeather the peices and find out Toris' secret? Warning: femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Power of the moon.**

**Chapter 1: A deadly scent**

**Disclamer: I unfortunatly do not own victorious or any of the charicters in it. Though i would very much like to. I think it belongs to someone named Dan or something like that. I don't realy care. I just need to put the isclamer there for copyright reasons.**

**Authors notes: Hey everyone. I would go through the whole "this is my first fanfic so can you please tell me what you think blah blah blah," but i think you are tired of hearing all that shit over and over again so, yeh. All i'm going to say is this: Yes, this is my first fanfic. No, This isn't the first time I have written a story. This first chapter is mostly about just intoroducing Tori and her kind. I would greatly appeciate it if you could tell me any mistakes I may have made or if I could have done better, though I won't take no hater shit from the cyber cunts out there. As you may have realised by now, this story is going to be marked a **_**T-rating **_**till further notice as my language is not for the young and I am planning for there to be some gore as well. I don't plan ahead so if you want, you can perhaps give me some ideas for later chapters. Supporters will be mentioned and any questions or such will be answered at the end of the chapters. So now all that is left to do is to read. Read my friends, and my be the fanfic God be forever in your favour. Enjoy.**

I'm running. My huge paws are hitting the soft soil in the local forest at an unbelivable pace. I can feel every muscle inside me tence up and relax at the differant stages of my hunt. Food. That's all I can think of right now. It's been ages since my last hunt and the wolf inside me was getting more restless by the day, just itching to get out and run as fast as her legs could carry her. Or as my legs would carry me. It's complicated. For those of you who are wondering what the fuck i'm on about, I am willing to indulge you with that information. But just keep a open mind about it okay? My name is Victoria Marie Vega, but all of my friends just call me Tori. I live with my Mum, Dad and older(and quite frankly, infuriating) sister, Trina. I attend Hollywood arts, a school for the talented (so who knows how Trina fucking got in) with my friends; Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie. Now here comes the most mindblowing part. You ready? I, Tori Vega, am a genuine werewolf. Before, you jump to conclusions, I am not anything like the teddybears you see in _Twilight. _Also, just so you know, we are not the sort that stand on two legs and transform on a full moon only. No, those are the actual werewolves. Me and my pack are what you would most probably call lycanthropes. We are much bigger than your every day wolf, we stand about two feet from your shoulders, minimum. When in wolf form, we unleash our inner wolf, but even though she/he is let out, we are still aware of what is happening and we can controll our wolf form, though even in human form, we have the instincts, strength and personalities of a wolf. Even though we are in controll in wolf form, our natural instincts do take over from time to time. Seeing as I will be the next Alpha of the pack, I am much bigger, stronger and my instincts are more precise in both human and wolf form.

My sharp sence of smell quickly identifies a heard of deer just south from where I was, so I swiftly set off in the direction in which they were located and soon came to the edge of a clearing where, indeed, were a heard of deer. Two stags and five does, to be exact. I lowed down to the point on where my belly was on the firm ground but I could still etch forward. You may think it is strange that I am in a local park/forest but right now, I am on the wildlife reserve that was set up on it. It was that time which I chose to hunt. I sprange forth most suddenly from the shrubbery and sprinted towards my dinner at inhuman speeds, giving the nearest doe only a few seconds to even realise it was the end of its' life was at a tradgic end. As I pounced on my food, the reast of the deer made a hasty retreat as their friend had its' neck bitten into my none other than me. I snapped her neck so her death was quick and painless and then started to strip the body of its' flesh, and taking what was needed. After I had ate my fill, I dragged the does' corpse into the forrest and buried it with haste. What? Just because i'm a killing machine of a werewolf it doesn't mean I can't be sympathetic of the poor animal I murdered. I can't stop thinking of the posible fawn it may have been looking after. A bit like bambi's mother.

I had just finished burrying the corpse when I smelt it. Or rarther, I smelt _her_. That smell was unmistakable. It was the smell I had been pining over ever scince I came to Hollywood Arts. Everyday I had to endure it, knowing how she was taken and would never be interested in me. Werewolf or not. The way she scowls at me when I even try to talk to her says enough. And even though I am head over heels in love with her, I only want her to be happy. So I let it go. But her entoxicating smell called to me like a siron each agoizing day. It was just unbarable, I don't know how i have been able to sit in front of her each day without pouncing on her at that instant and claiming her as my mate for life. But I know she can never feel that way about me in return so all I can do is fantasize. And let me tell you, I have a very vivid imagination, let me tell you.

But that is a story for another time. At the moment, I could here my wolf saying, _"Must go to Jade. Must protect mate. Must protect Jade."_ Of course it was a lost cause trying to explain to my inner wolf that Jade wasn't realy my mate as that is what its' instincts were telling her. I was torn. Do I go to Jade? I mean, this is a park. What trouble could she possibly get into here? Yet again, this is Jade we are talking about, she could get in trouble anywhere. But I happen to know that where ever Jade goes, she makes sure she takes a pair of her sharpest scissors with her and that alone should be enough to keep her safe. And besides, what would you do if a huge werewolf started following you round the park. To put it bluntly, you would freak out. So why am I actualy concidering going to watch Jade? Surely she can take care of herself. She is a big girl. She doesn't need me and never will, I scold my inner wolf.

I was just about to surn and head home when I smelt something else, other than Jade. There are not many smells that can frighten a werewolf. But this particular smell was so horrid, so blood curdling, that it could even frighten a werewolf elder. For those who human, you simply wouldn't be able to smell it as our noses are far more superior to yours, so I will now describe what horrifing smell this is. The smell is a mixture death, stale blood, and rot. This may not sound to bad to you but every werewolf knows that smell can only belong to one creature on the entire earth. The exact creature that strikes fear into the hearts of the supernatural beings and humans alike. A smell that made me forget whatever I said about Jade being able to protect herself and made me start running as fast as my legs could take me in the direction of her, knowing that this decicion may save her life. What is that smell you ask?

Vampire.


	2. Chapter 2: Is this the end of a life?

**Title: Power of the moon.**

**Chapter 2: Is this the end of a life?**

**Disclamer: I unfortunatly do not own victorious or any of the charicters in it. Though i would very much like to. I think it belongs to someone named Dan or something like that. I don't realy care. I just need to put the disclamer there for copyright reasons.**

**Authors notes: Well, you asked, and I acted on your plees. I am so glad that you liked my first chapter of **_**Power of the moon**_** and you would not belive how happy I was to already have 7 reviews and 15 followers when I woke up! Thank you everyone. I did not expect my story to have at least half that much so thanks. I am usualy a night owl for storys but seeing as I want to please you all, I am updating my story again on the same day, granted that I published it at around one in the morning. I appolagise for my spelling mistakes. I have A's on my exams and everything but I can never spell. I have a problem with it, don't ask. I will answer some reviews at the end of this chapter, which i am hoping to be a longer one than the last one. ENJOY!**

Jades P.O.V

"AAARRRRGGGGGG! Why won't you just understand for once that I like singing and acting. I DON'T want to be a fucking loyer!"

I knew that was it when I said it. I regreted it as soon as it left my mouth. I was arguing with my farther again and it was going extreemly bad. As always, he was trying to talk me out of my singing carreer as he thought it was, and I quote, "A waste of my daughters time and A waste of me preciouse money." As you can imagine, me, being the stubborn bitch I am, I said no. But my farther wouldn't hear the end of it and that is realy how we got into this stupid argument in the first place. i knew what was coming next though, it's what usualy comes next when i talk back to my Dad. And as I expected, he started to raise his hand above his head. It all happened in slow motion. You may not expect it from me, but at that moment in time, I was scared out of mind. Yes, me. The stubborn, scary goth that strikes feer into the hearts of almost everyone I knew, was scared. Terrified, realy. I closed my eyes, knowing it wouldn't stop my abusive farther but at least would let me shut out the rest of the world whilst it happened.

And then, it happened. A sharp, painful feeling struck my face and I landed in a crumpled heap in the corner of my bedroom. I looked up at my abuser and saw the smug look on his face that i just wanted to fucking slap right off. But I couldn't. Because I made a promise that for once I was going to keep. You see, It never used to be like this, not when my mum was around. We was all your usual big happy family. Mum and Dad loved eachother and they both loved me. Their only daughter. But then it all changed, you see. Mum, well, she left us, and my Dad couldn't cope without her. And neither could I. I became more difficult by the day. I snapped at people and hurt those who cared most for me. They all left my life. All except one, my Dad. He fell apart without Mum and started to get more abusive as time went on. I would have gone to the police but I made a promice to my Mum before she left. I promised her that no matter how bad my Dad gets, I need to remember that this is just as bad for him as it is for me. And that I can't let anything bad happen to him. So now, as much as I would like to take that bastard to jail, I can't break that promise to the only person I want to see the most, so I just keep a stiff upper lip and take all the pain my own flesh and blood causes me.

I want to cry so much. I want to relise all the pain that horrid man causes me, but I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing my walls break down in front of him. So with great effort, I get up, look him in the cold, empty eyes and calmly say, "Fuck you. Mum would have never forced me into a carreer that I didn't want to be in. I am going out. Don't even bother to fucking follow me." Then I spat in his direction, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door before he could say anything. I know I will regret saying that later when I return, but I had to get a point accross either way. I don't know where I am going. I could go to Beck's but over the past month, we have realy been drifting apart. I mean, we still go on dates and things like that but there isn't that connection that was there before. When I first met beck, I was my usual arrogant self towards him, but he just kept bouncing back and wouldn't take no for a answer. I finaly gave up after a week of this and let him take me out in ONE date. After that, I was hooked. I don't know why but his persistance towards me made me fall for him, and fast. Unlike all the other girls that were after him for his looks, which realy were a plus if you ask me, I loved him for his kind but stubborn personality. But over the last few months, the slowly started to fade away, along with his patiance for my crappy attitude. We wern't joined at the hip anymore. We didn't go round togeather arm in arm anymore. And strangly, I didn't mind as much as I should have. It was like my brain was telling me that there was a reason for this. That Beck wasn't the person i was ment to be with. But Who?

I shake this question from my head. _"You have no idea how insain you sound when you ask that question. _My mind says to me. Great, now I am talking to myself. I just hope I don't start to have arguments with myself... and loose. Insted of going to beck's trailer, I decide to go for a walk round the local park/forest. I used to go there as a kidwith my Mum. She would tell me storys about how I would be a great singer when I was older and how much she belived in me. She used to joke with me all the time as well, saying that she saw big wolves hiding in the trees and how she thought that they were werewolfs. I never belived her. I mean, come on. They are cool animals but everyone knows they are just a fictional creature. The place wasn't that far awaay from my house and I only had to walk down a few streets to get there.

When I get there, the gates are locked like always, but I have no problem climbing over the gate as I have to climb the tree round the back of my house as when I storm out at night and my Dad locks the door. I look around me at all the trees and the flowers that have closed up for the night. I havn't been to this place in years as it brings back to many memorys of my Mum. But I know i can't keep running from it forever. I can't forget her, whatever I do. So I came here. For the first time in 6 years, I came to the place which I once found sacred, and hopfuly, I can find it again.

I spend a while walking though the trees and thinking back on the events of tonight. I never told anyone about it, not even Beck. I am just so worried that I will break my promise to my dear mother that I haave just never has the guts, and it just pisses my off somtimes. It was at that moment when I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun round, thinking that my Dad had grown the balls to follow me here, but my eyes were met by thenothing but the dark of the forest. I decided to shrug it off but when I turned around, I was instanty lifted off my feet as if I was the lightest thing in the world. I followed the muscular arm and ended up at the face at my attacker. His skin was as pale as a winters snow fall and his blood red eyes were just as cold. Hang on. Red eyes? That can't be normal. I meantaly scolded myself for wondering about if facial features when I should be trying to escape. I swiftly reached down into my boots where I keep a pair of my sharpest scissors for protection to have them slapped out of my hands almost instantly. "You think you can just simply harm me, little girl?" He growled. "Who the fuck are you and what do you want with me you fucking dipshit?" I replyed, Trying to keep up my tough girl act, but failing miseralbly. The man before me just laughed in a way that me loose all my confidence and making my legs turn to jelly at the same time. "I," he chucked, "am the person who is going to take your life away for good." It was at that horrid moment, that I realised that this is where I will die. In the place I once thought at the safest place on earth. I then just closed my eyes, finaly accepting my fate and trying to think of my Mother, as the strange man leaned towards my neck, ready to take my crappy life away.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! What do you think will happen? Will Tori get there in time to save her "mate," or will Jade get bitten? Will Tori and the vampire fight? I'm sure you have many questions bubbling around in your heads but for now, I would love to hear what you tought about this chapter. Thanks again to Everyone who have already reviewed this story. I will now answer you.**

**JoriLover1995: You requested another chapter, and I gave it you. I'm glad you love my story but I can't always update this fast. But I will try.**

**sym1121: I understand where you are coming from and I find it interesting that you brought it up. What I was trying to get at was how she knew that if she went to Jade, then she could risk being exposed as a werewolf. I'm sorry i didn't make that clear enough and will try to in the future. Thanks.**

**London In Terror: Haha. Thank you. I have had the plot brewwing in my head for almost a month now and was constantly imroving every day. Don't worry, the chapters will keep coming. I enjoy writing to much to stop.**

**ScottyBgood: Well, I gave you the explination on why Jade was out in the woods, though I don't think it was what you were expecting. But I do see where you are coming from and I think it is a very good idea. Maybe, seeing as you like the idea so much, I will add in a bit where Beck falls for Tori. I have made it so jade isn't the wicked witch of the west so much but I did prefer the chapter ending where Jade is about to meet her death. It just sounded a bit more dramatic. But don't worrie, I have a hell of a scean for the explanation planned out ;)**

**Quitting Time: Thanks, like I said, I don't realy have a solid story line planned for this so i too, am interested to see how it develops.**

**Guest: Okay. I can see why you got lost. The whole idea with that was to shake things up a bit. I didn't just want your every day vampire and werewolf story and I wanted to do somthing differant as well. Also, I thought this would make the sceane between Tori and the werewolf more intence as well.**

** .7: I have got to say, your comment had me hooked. I had some of those ideas but I wasn't to sure on using them but i have got to say, I realy like where you are coming from. I especialy like the idea of Tori getting wounded. Will this give Jade a big clue to who was her furry friend that night. We will have to see. Thank you for the ideas though. I will see if I use them. No promises but i think it will work :) I look forward to your support thoughout the story**


	3. Chapter 3: What the fuck just happened?

**Title: Power of the moon.**

**Chapter 3: What the fuck just happened?**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own victorious or any of the characters in it. Though I would very much like to. I think it belongs to someone named Dan or something like that. I don't really care. I just need to put the disclaimer there for copyright reasons.**

**Authors notes: Okay. It's time for another chapter! I have been reading through your reviews and I have acted upon the advice you have so kindly given me. The first one was spelling. You see, I did apologize in the last chapter about it and I need to explain to you that yes, I have a problem which causes me difficulty with spelling. You may be thinking: "Well why doesn't she just use spell check?" Well because my laptop is old, I only have old versions of word documents, so basically, I am using a thing called WordPad to type out my chapters. But never fear! I have found a way to solve this issue! The second suggestion, was that I write down notes. Well, to be honest, I have been writing down notes, but I have made them flexible so I can bend the story as I go along. But I just have to say, even though I have only written 2 chapters so far, your support has been amazing and I really REALLY appreciate it. So without further a due, I will pick up from where I left off. I hope the cliffhanger kept you all on the edge of you seats.**

Tori's P.O.V

I think it was now a understatement to say I was slightly panicking. I was scared out of my mind, actually. Both for Jade, and my secrecy. What would happen if she found out I was a werewolf. Well, this is Jade we are talking about. Knowing her, she would do anything from accepting it, which I think was highly improbable, or find it as another chance to get back at me for something I have done to upset her and tell everyone. I mean, come on. You know what Jade is like sometimes. And even if she was okay with it all, I would be in some deep ass trouble. You see, we have rules. I know, to me it is just ridiculous but over years, we have always had elders. These are the oldest and the most powerful werewolves that are in charge of what we are and aren't allowed to do. They are kind of like laws. Some of the rules are things like no hunting humans, no turning humans into one of us unless it is absolutely necessary, and of course, we can't let humans know of our existence. This is because a long time ago, a werewolf named Cannier lived in peace among the humans. He lead a long happy life, until he fell in love with a human called Rose. She was the most beautiful maiden in the whole village. They both slowly fell in love with catheter but overtime they met, Cannier would always feel guilty. He believed that if two people were courting, they should be entirely honest with catheter, no matter what. So he told her to meet him on the hill at night so he could show her what he really was. So when he transformed in front of her, thinking it was for the best, he was soon to find that his beloved was in fact repulsed by what he really was. She ran back to the village and told the men what Cannier really was. They were quick to light their torches and pick up their pitchforks and chase after poor Cannier. Broken hearted and betrayed, he fled the village, but where ever he went, he was chased down by heartless fools who thought he was the enemy. Eventually, he gave up on his eternal life, and shot himself in the head with a silver bullet, the only human weapon that can kill us. Shortly after that, we decided that we should have some sort of council, and create laws for what was best for us. Forever after that, we have been hidden among human society, the werewolf story being twisted and changed over all those years and it soon became a myth. We became a myth. The elders claim it was for the best, but I thought it was a bit extreme for us to go that far. But of course, what would I know, I have only been alive for 50 years.

I soon came to were Jades scent was the strongest just beyond a set of trees. The foul stench of the vampire momentarily froze me as the fear became even more real. Suddenly, I heard Jade say, "Who the fuck are you and what do you want with me you fucking dipshit?" Only to have the vampire respond with a cold hearted laugh that could make anyone want to flee if they could. He then replied, "I am the person who is going to take your life away for good." I could see the vampire slowly lean towards he neck with his razor sharp fangs, slowly but surely. And that was the part when my inner wolf lost it, and to be honest, I don't blame it. I let out a long threatening growl whilst slowly stepping out of the trees that were concealing me, suddenly forgetting all my fear which was rapidly being replaced with possessiveness for my "mate." The vampire looks startled for a moment but then regains his composure and chuckles at me. He takes a threatening step towards me with Jade still in his cold grasp. And for the first time, I look at Jade and see the fear in her eyes, which only made me growl even more. "What's the matter, dog?" He sneered, "Is this your chew toy. Well, I guess I shouldn't do this then." It was then, when he used his razor shark nail to make a long, painful looking cut all along the side of Jades face. I just couldn't believe it. I knew for a fact that that would leave a scar as a wound caused from a magical being always scars over. No matter what it is. This just added fuel to my uncontrolled fire, knowing that Jades flawless skin was now damaged and I gave into my wolf, letting my wrath out on the unsuspecting victim. I ran full at him and pounced, landing on top of him. I could tell that he was surprised that a werewolf would actually challenge a vampire like him, but he soon snapped out of it as he grabbed me roughly by the pelt and threw me into a nearby tree hard enough that if I wasn't a werewolf, it would have broken my spine. I let out a long whine but got back up, the wolf in me saying, "Must get up. Mate is in danger. Must protect!" Again, I sprinted towards the vampire but leaped into the air last moment and landed right behind him, ready to take a swipe at his back. But before I could even act upon my thoughts, he had already spun round, and once again, held me in the air, showing his superior strength. "You stupid matt. Did you honestly think you could save your little friend? You know that I am much more powerful. So why did you even try?" He cruelly taunts me. I growl down at him, only to result in him slamming me into ground, knocking all the strength out of me and leaving a huge dent in the forest floor. I knew at this point that at least five of my ribs were broken, making it painful to even breath. The vampire stood above me and hissed at me, then spat on me. Then, he walked over to my Jade who was pressed up against a tree, paralyzed with fear. The sight made my heart break and lifted my head and let out a long, sorrowful whine, saying in my own language,"I'm sorry Jade. I tried my best. I'm so so sorry." Then let my head fall onto the ground in exhaustion.

The vampire lifted her into the air and said, "And now, I feast. But I have something better planned than just food. I think I will actually turn you. I get lonely you see. If I turn you tonight, I shall be your sire, and you will be bound to me forever." Just the thought of my lovely Jade being turned into one of those lifeless monsters was enough to let my anger explode. No way on earth will I ever let that happen. Not while I was alive at least. And before I can even comprehend what I am doing, I have shot up painfully from my spot on the ground and charge into the side of the vampire, knocking Jade out of his horrid grasp and tackle him to the ground. As soon as I am on top of him, he sinks his fangs into my shoulder. I cry out in agonizing pain as I bite down into his on arm, latching on with all my might. I gather up all the strength I could muster and pull. I pulled his arm till I could hear the sickening sound of tearing flesh. Soon enough, I had ripped his arm straight off and he let out a inhuman shriek as he staggered back in pain and surprise. He gave me a glare that turned my stomach inside out and spat, "You may have won this round, mutt. But mark my words, I will be back for my meal. And you better dread the day a do." And with that, he disappeared into the forest in the blink of a eye.

I collapsed onto the ground in excruciating pain and turned my head towards Jade. She was in a collapsed in a heap next to a big oak. We stared at catheter for what seemed to be forever. Suddenly, Jade cautiously started to crawl over to me. I was rather surprised by her sudden bravery. It isn't every day you see a vampire and a werewolf battle while almost getting turned into a blood sucking monster. I lowered my head in submission and whimpered to let her know I wasn't going to hurt her as she finally reached where I was collapsed in a heap on the ground. She slowly reached out her hand to stoke my pelt and I butted my head into her palm to reach her half way. As the scratched behind my ear (which let me say if I wasn't in agonizing pain, I would be wagging my tail at a very speedy pace) she whispered, "What are you?" Oh Jade, if only you knew. I looked up at her with sorrowful eyes and whined. "Where are you hurt?" She asked me, concern etched in her voice. I started to lick my wounded shoulder, which was bleeding quite a bit now, to indicate that my shoulder was, indeed, hurting quite a bit. However, I really didn't know how to indicate that I had broken several ribs. She looked at my bleeding shoulder, seeming to be in deep thought then sighed and said grumpily, "I hope you appreciate what I am about to do because this is my favorite shirt." I was confused for a moment till Jade ripped off her sleeve and pressed it gently against my wound. I was startled to see this side of Jade. The caring side which I guess only certen people get to see. I moved me that she was willing to see how I was. Most people would have legged it by now, but Jade, being Jade, was different. And that is one of the things I loved about her. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and awkwardly hugged me. Needless to say I was startled. This must be the day that all of hell froze over. I momentarily nuzzled her neck but then pulled out of her grasped. I look her in the eyes and motion towards the way of the gate with my head. She looked over to where I was looking at and seeming to get my gist. She got up and I also managed to painfully stand, now towering over her.

She gave me one last look over and I looked at the cut that ran all the way down her face and looked down in shame. Why couldn't I have stopped him sooner. I walked over to her and carefully took her other sleeve in my mouth, then ripped it off. "Dude! What the fuck are you doing? Was there any..." She stopped her scolding when started to use it as a rag in my mouth to wipe the blood slowly trickling down her porcine like face, the cowered in the fear I had angered the one I loved. But she let out a long tiresome sigh and scratched behind my ear once more, causing me to look at her. "You are way to smart to be a regular wolf, Fido." I scowled at her given nickname, well, as much as a wolf can scowl. "Did I hit a soft spot?" She taunts. There was the Jade I know. But I knew how to get her back for it. I let out a playful bark and started to lick her on the face. "Ewww. Stop it . That is beyond gross!" She whines, as she pushes my face away. I lick her one last time, the nudge her towards the direction of the gate. She understands and starts to walk, but then realizes that I am following her. What? You think I am just going to leave her to walk home alone while that vampire is around? She looks reluctant but lets me follow her to the gate. But when she realizes I was going to follow her all the way home, she started to protest. "I know that your worried and all that, but I can't just let a huge wolf follow me home. What would the neighbors think?" I just look at her in a pointed way to let her know that she will never get her own way tonight. She gives in after a few minuets of this and says, "Oh fuck the neighbors. I never liked 'em anyway." and we start to walk towards her house, with me taking mental notes on how to get there. We walk in silence for a couple of roads and then Jade stops in front of what I guessed was her house. I was one of those old Victorian houses that seemed very much Jade. As she walked through the gate, I started my way back to my own house. But then I heard the voice that made me want to melt say, "hey," I looked back at her to see her at her door. "Thanks" And with that, I nodded curtly at her and ran down the road again, at inhuman speed. One thing was for sure, that was one hell of a Friday night.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hoped you like what I did with it. I was going to have the vampire bite Jade but I thought that is was a bit early for something like that. I am hoping that there are no spelling errors as I had to use the internet to spell check it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought, if there is anything that I can improve and what you think should happen next? What will Tori's family and pack have to say about what just happened? Will the elders get involved? What will happen when she goes back to school and her shoulder isn't healed? Thanks for reading my story and let me know if you want me to carry it on. Thanks for all the support and suggestions. I will now reply to all your reviews. Just skip this bit if you want. I just want to say things.**

**Guest: Well, I'm am very sorry to hear that. I have to say that I was sad to find out you didn't like it. But I can't force you to read this. I know this isn't the classical vampire and werewolf story but I was just hoping that you would give it a chance. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.**

**London In Terror: Well, the vampire didn't get a chance to sink her teeth into Jade but neither did Tori. Sorry. But I hope you liked what I did anyway. I look forward to reading your next suggestion. Thanks for your support.**

**JoriLover1995: Haha. Thank you. I know it is a bit cruel but I like putting people on the edge of their seats with a cliffhanger. I really do want to try. I love writing things like this and it calms me down. I must read one of your story's. I bet they are very good. I am gland you like this story and I thank you for being there to cheer me on.**

** .7: I have got to say, I think you would have been much better writing this story than me. I love your idea about Jade's Mother. I read that and now I have notes for a whole chapter written down (with my own ideas in it of course. I don't want people to think I am scrounging of other peoples ideas) I already had the school day planned out with similarities to your one. Great minds think alike, eh? I can't thank you enough for supporting this story and I am really looking forward to your reviews in the future. Thank you so much, john.**

**VaMpIrERaVeN117: Hehe. Nice name. I'm glad you like the story. It's nice to have you aboard. I am in my summer holidays so I have lots of time to update but I only have a week left so after the holidays, the updates might come slower. But I will update when I can. Thanks for the positivism.**

**sym1121: Well, you asked, and I did it. I'm sorry that it bothered you so much. I promise I will try to avoid it in the future. I hope this chapter is better for you. Thanks.**

**ScottyBgood: Well, I sort of answered half of yours at the start in the authors notes, didn't I. Oh well. It's okay. It was my fault for misunderstanding you, so you don't need to apologies. Haha. Ii do love cliffhangers. It gets you hooked to the story. That is why I have so many fanfictions bookmarked in my phone. I think I have a addiction :/ haha. Thanks for your support, Scotty. I really appreciate it.**

**Guest: I am sorry that the cliffhanger bothered you. I just thought that it would make you want to read more. I promise I won't make lots of extreme cliffhangers on every chapter but they are quite fun. I hope you enjoy the way I ended this chapter though. Thanks for the review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Power of the moon.**

**Chapter 3: I'm in trouble**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own victorious or any of the characters in it. Though I would very much like to. I think it belongs to someone named Dan or something like that. I don't really care. I just need to put the disclaimer there for copyright reasons.**

**Authors notes: Authors notes: Hello, my good friends. You have been waiting patiently for the next chapter and here it is! It feels like ages since I last updated when it's only been a few days. I am planning on updating every Saturday but I am terrible when it comes to plans so don't get your hopes up. I'm back at school tomorrow so boo hoo for me. Is it bad that I'm actually looking forward to it though? Okay, so I'm thinking about doing this chapter in Tori's P.O.v again. She has just got back from the events of chapter four and eventually has to tell her Mum what had happened that night. It probably won't be as exciting as you're thinking but I'm hoping that you will enjoy it. As promised, I will answer your reviews at the end. LET THE READING, BEGIN!**

Tori's P.O.V

I can't believe what had just happened. I just fought off a fucking vampire for christ's sake! But at a cost. I whimper at the pain shooting all through my body as I weekly limp through the forest that will eventually lead me to the back of my house. The cracked ribs will heal overnight as us werewolves have remarkable healing powers which allow us to heal at a rapid pace. Its just magical injuries that will take there time. This is the only thing that I am worried about. I know that the scratches and cuts won't heal for at least five days and this means that I will have to go to school in pain and trying to hide the injuries I have obtained while protecting Jade from the heartless creature last night.

Though they might be easy to hide with some foundation, the bite is a whole different situation. When a werewolf gets bitten by a vampire, the venom will weaken the werewolf for at least a week. It also makes the wounded area extremely sensitive and just the slight touch would be very painful. Next week at school, I will have to be extremely careful not to hurt myself anymore. Like I said before, I can't let my secret get out otherwise I would be in some deep shit with the elders. And everyone knows that the punishment for letting the secret get out, it death. But not just for me, for my whole family, and not to mention everyone who I know. And I just can't afford to let that happen.

I emerge from the trees into my back yard, still limping and bleeding, eventhough Jade tried her best to tend to it. I look around at all the trees and flowers growing in out vast garden, everyone of them reminding me of the time I spent with Jade in the reservation. I limp over to to the shrubbery at the edge of the lawn and find my backpack with my spare clothes in it and painfully morph back into my human form. Before I put on my clothes though, I analyze the overall damage afflicted on my body. I had massive bruises all over my chest and legs and the bite was still bleeding, blood running down my bare chest. I gingerly touch it but my hand shoots back as if it was on fire. The pain that runs through my shoulder is almost unbearable, making me let out a agonizing screem.

"Tori? Is that you? What's the matter?"

Ugh. It's my Mum. Don't get me wrong I love her to bits bit this just isn't the time right now. If she finds out what I have done, I will be in serious trouble. Not only did I fight a vampire, which could have killed me, I exposed myself to Jade. She will be pissed off. I quickly sling on my tracksuit bottoms and a baggy top and step out from the shrubbery towards my house.

"I'm fine Mum. I just came back from-AARRRRR"

I am interrupted from my sentence when my Mum hugs me tightly, squeezing just when my bite was. I let out another pained cry and collapse to the ground in pain. My Mum stands there for a moment, looking much like a deer in headlights, then slowly crouches down and carefully but firmly holds my arm and helps me up. I look her in the eyes and see the confusion, worries, curiosity, and motherly love flash in her eyes before I look to the floor while stepping inside the thresh hold. Mum leads me over to the sofa in the middle of the room and gingerly sits me down, taking a seat next to me afterwards.

After what feels like hours of me staring at my fidgeting hands and my Mum staring at my battered face, she was the first to talk.

"Are you going to tell me what happened out there?" She asked quietly. I look her in the eyes for the first time since we sat down and sighed. How can I possible tell her what had happened out there? I can't just say, "Oh, you know, I smelt Jade, found a vampire, fought with it, almost exposed myself to Jade and walked her home and now I am in so you pain you wouldn't believe. Crazy chiz. huh?" No. I don't think so. I doesn't really matter. My Mum always knows when I'm lying so I will have to tell her what happened one way or another.

I can only think of one what to let her know what happened. It is blunt but I am still in to much pain to talk right now. I take a deep sigh and turn my body towards her and slowly slide my t-shirt down to reveal my (still) bleeding shoulder and look her right in the eyes. In them, I see lots of emotions flash all at once, the pain settles into them. Tears start to dwell in the brown orbs as she stares at the wound. Her hand goes to her mouth and she lets out a strangled sob, then bows her head.

Suddenly, anger is apparent on her flawless face as she looks me in the eyes and asks, "What the fuck did you do, Tori?" I can no longer look in her eyes and bow my head once more, my hair shielding my face from sight. I knew that when my Mum swears, I have pushed her over the edge. This never often happens to me, It's usually Trina that gets my Mum this mad. For example, last week, she took Mums favorite jeans and cut the legs of because she was to hot and didn't want to ruin any of hers.

"Listen Mum, I can explain." I replayed, my voice strained.

"Explain? You have a vampire bite on your shoulder for peats sake!" She shouted, hands lying in the air.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"What do you mean? Of course you had a choice! What the hell were you thinking Tori? How are you not dead right now. Think about that."

I look at my Mum and sigh once more. To say she was upset was a understatement. Tears were now streaming down her face she stood from the sofa, pacing the room.

"Jade was there. The vampire was going to turn her. I just couldn't let her become one." A silent tear slid down my face, dropping to the floor. Mum stopped pacing and closed her eyes. She knew about my "fondness" for Jade. She was the first one I went to and was suprisingly understanding. After around five minuets of silence, she looked at me with a desperate look on her face.

"You could have died." She whispered. I shakily stand and move over to where she stood and hugged her, watching out for the bite, and whispered,

"But I didn't." We stood there for ages and I finally got the nerve to talk.

"There's more. Jade only hade a cut but I didn't want her walking round with a vampire loose so I walked her home."

My mum speeded out of my grasp and sat down at the table with her head in her hands. "Oh God." She kept repeating to herself. The panicked look on her face told me that she was freaking out.

"Did she know that it was you?" She finally asked.

"No."

"What the fuck were you thinking Tori. What would happen if the elders found out about this hm? We could be killed. And the vampire is still out there looking for you. You have put everyone you love in danger Tori. I know your love for Jade was the first thing your wolf thought and I know you had to save her but why did you interact with her?" She rants. I look her in the eyes and say,

"If I didn't the vampire would have killed her, Mum. If it was Dad instead of Jade, what would have you done?" My Mum looks down and I know that she would have done the same thing.

"I hope you know what you are doing Tori. God help us all if you don't." She mumbled. And with that, she disappears upstairs to her room. And all I can think is, "What the fuck have I done."

**Well that is that. What would you do in Tori's situation? Would you have saved Jade? Okay. Before you all go, I have one or two questions. 1) What is your favorite Jori moment? It's crazy but mine is in the Christmas special when Tori is patting down Jade for scissors and Jade says, "Don't be Shy." and they look at each other and Jade looks like she is thinking dirty thoughts. Ah the look on her face. hehe. 2) What is/was your school like. Mine is awesome. We have a riot video on youtube and everything. 3) Who would be your ideal victorious mate and would you tell them you were a werewolf or not. Right. Review answers. Lets get started.**

** .7: Ahhh, My faithful friend. I have read Reconnection and I think it was quite good, actually. The thing about Jade's mum is very good. I will message you sometime and tell you my plans for her if you want. I have one very mad Jade involved as well. I really appreciate your suggestions. They have really helped me and now I can see the improvement I am making from all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I look forward to hearing from you again.**

**kritiasthegod: Thanks, I am always looking forward to new people reading it.**

**zinzu: Hehe yeah. Spell check went weird. I looked it over and that word was supposed to be eachother. I hope the chapters are better in this. It is pretty long still but I made the sections smaller. I am glad you like the story and hope you liked this chapter.**

**ScottyBgood: Thanks. Okay, so you don't like the scar. I don't know about you but I think a nice scary is quite sexy but maybe I can add a twist and a witch and Jades scar might just disappear. ;) As far as the bringing them closer bit, I have a bit of a plan for that. So don't worrie. I always try to make me readers happy.**

**Guest: Sorry about that. I hope this chapter was more easier to read. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest: Sorry to hear that. I guess we have differant views so, I am notone to judge.**

**JoriLover1995: Haha. I'm glad that you are liking my story. You support is awesome and I am loving having you abort the Jori train.**

**Jay aka Jordan: Haha, I'm glad you found it funny. I feel sorry for Jade to. Everyone thinks she has no reason to be a gank so I created one for her. It hurt me to write it though. I will play a big part in the future though. Including a very angry Tori. Wink Wink. If you want, You can be in tori's pack. Just create a name and personality and post it on your next review and you can play a part in the story. SAme for every one else reading this. Just do that and you can be a pack member. I'm glad you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Power of the moon.**

**Chapter 5: Crazy train, next stop, insanity.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own victorious or any of the characters in it. Though I would very much like to. I think it belongs to someone named Dan or something like that. I don't really care. I just need to put the disclaimer there for copyright reasons.**

**Authors notes: Authors notes: Well, just saying that I started to update this on Saturday and I am not sure if it will be posted on that day. Sorry if it isn't. So, how has your week been. I was back at school on Tuesday. Remind me to never show up for P.E ever again (If you are American that is sports or whatever you call it over there). I have took French, History, Drama and art so I sort of had fun. I actually had some good teachers this year. Back to the story, for those who don't read the comments, I want to tell you that if you comment a character name and what personality you would like it to have, I will put you in Tori's pack or something like that. So without further delay, I will write the actual chapter now. Thanks to those who review. You make my day.**

Jades P.O.V

I stare after my fury friend with countless things running through my head at the same time. What was it? Why did it save me? Why didn't it hurt me? Was that a actual vampire that attacked me? What if he is still after me? Was my Mum right? What is fucking going on? You know, shit like that. After about five more minuets of staring after the animal, I head to the door and check to see if the door is open. I pull on the iron handle firmly, only to find that my Dad locked me out. Again. I don't even know why I even bothered to check the door. He does it every night when we argue so the fuck did I expect it to change tonight?

I head to the back garden and take a good look around. My Dad may be wealthy but he is no Gardner, I decide. The grass is up to your ankles and the flowerbeds run amuck with weeds of all forms. An old tire swing is still hanging on the oak tree that I will have to climb. I remember when I was young and my Mum was still here, she and Dad used to push me on it all the time. I recall a particular summer day about a year before I was left with my Dad, Mum and Dad were pushing me on the swing when Mum sat down and said,"I love you both, you know that right? I always will."

About two months after that, she started to change. She became distant, and after that, we never used to swing on the tire together. Mum was hardly here all day and she stopped talking to Dad. She still cared for me though. She may not have shown it, but I knew it deep down inside. Something happened, I don't know what, but all I know was that It caused what happened to my family.

A year later, I was left with just Dad. I was only nine at the time. It's a young age to have your own Dad start to beat you at that age, It starts to do stuff to you that changes you inside. My Dad was depressed at the loss of Mum, and he turned to alcohol for help. Every night he would drink his sorrows away and they would turn to fury. The abuse started off small, with a small slap or two, but after a while, he started to hit me. Hard. I spent every night dreaming that Mum would appear at the door and take me away. It's been eight years and I'm still waiting.

I angrily wipe a fallen tear from my face. I can't start crying now. Crying makes me look weak, and weakness leads to hurt. And I can't handle any more of that tonight. Or ever. I walk over to the tire swing and give it a little push, softly smiling to myself as I fondly remember my Mums smiling face. I shake my head of memory's then start to climb up the tree, making sure I take a secure path to my bedroom window. Every branch was covered in some sort of moss that was quite slippery so I try to watch my step. But I wasn't very good at it.

Then next thing I know, my Doc Martins slip on the branch and I am falling in slowmotion to the overgrown grass below. I hit it with a sickening thud and groan in pain. Like I haven't suffered enough, God decided he would fucking hurt me again, probably because it was funny. (A.N: Sorry to any Christians reading this. I don't mean to offend you.) I try to get up of the ground but let out a string of curse words as a horrid pain shoots through my ankle. My guess is that I have probably twisted it badly, at the worst, sprained it.

I sit there for a while, wondering how I'm going to get in now. The only other way in is the downstairs windows. I think hard, trying to remember if I left any windows open before I left. With much effort, I get up and hobble to the side of the house. To my joy, the livingroom window was, indeed, open. I take a big sigh of relief and pull it open wider. When I am satisfied with the size I can climb through, I painfully climb up onto the ledge and slowly wiggle in. When I fall onto to sofa, I lay there just lay there.

When I eventually decide to get up, I notice a small puddle of red on the white leather sofa. At first, I think that Dad just spilt wine on it, but then remember that he doesn't drink wine. The confusion doesn't last long though, and I raise to my hand to my face but pull it back in pain. I look at my hand a sure enough, its coated in my blood. I remember what the "vampire" did to me in the woods. I sigh. Knowing my luck, It's going to scar. I start to wonder if that is such a bad idea though. I have always said that scars a sexy. I smirk at myself while walking into my room, the sneaky Jade resurfacing.

I walk into my ensuite bathroom and head over to the mirror. Sure enough, there is a fairly deep cut running all down the side of my face. I could think lots of things at that time. Like, What if it gets infected, or, when will it stop bleeding? But no. The only thing I ask myself is, "How the fuck am I going to come up with an excuse for this one?" Seriously though, It's not like it's only a small cut, It's a big ass gash for fucks sake. Everyone is bound to notice it. Vega will probably not leave my alone till I tell her. She may be cute but she can really get on my nerves sometimes.

Whoa Whoa. "What the fuck? Where the fuck did cute come from?" You. It came from you. "I know that, but why?" If you don't know, what makes you think that I do. I'm you. You're me. Remember. "Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. This day just keeps getting better and better." You know it. "Oh shut up." The voice in my head stayed silent and I took a deep sigh. I am defiantly going to end up in a insane asylum if I'm not careful.

I clean the cut, cutting out some of that foamy stuff and tape it to the cut. I really couldn't be bothered to have a shower tonight so I just changed into my plain black shorts and Guns 'n' Roses t-shirt and climb into my double bed, wishing that we had coffee as I was going to be in one hell of a mood tomorrow. I drift into a restless sleep, dreaming of my Mum, where she finally comes to take me away from this nightmare.

**Well, What did you think? I know that It's only a short chapter without much happening but I always say that If you rush something, there is no use to doing It. Terrible, I know. I would really appreciate it if you shared this story with other. I really love to have more people on board the Jori train. I think I like the question think to I will ask some more. What do/did you do at school? What Victorious pairing do you like the best? What excuse would you come up with if you were Jade? I'm looking forward to my faithful readers reviewing. Onto to responses.**

**Jori shipper 21: Haha, you will have to wait and see what happens. She might, but she might find out another way as well. I don't want to give it away. ;) I am glad you are enjoying my story. I know what you mean, that's why I didn't let the vampire bite Jade. I love werewolf Tori to. I can just imagine her abs and scars. mmm. Where was I. Oh yeh, I need to stop drooling over her. If you want to be in her pack just comment of send me a message. Instructions are in the A.N at the top.**

**ScottyBgood: It's nice to hear from you again. To answer you questions, Yes, Trina is also a wolf. You will have to wait and see about the vampire problem. It's magic o_o Just kidding. I'm not sure why it didn't bleed through it, I suppose I just forgot to add that in, sorry. Wouldn't it leave a bad taste in your mouth, so yes, he did. I have read some of the other excuses for Jades attitude and yes, I agree, Some were horrible. So people said to me that giving her an abusive farther was horrid, but I have read story's where she has been continually raped, and I hated it so much. I Love you answers by the way. I think that "Jade and Tori's play date" was just a Jori trap waiting to happen. It was AWESOME! I promised that I would let people have a place in my story, and you are no exception. No matter who you want to be, I will fit you into my story somewhere, I promise.**

** .7: Thanks. I am hoping for there to me more as the story progresses. I just thought that might like to hear the plans but I will let you be surprised. It's a shame you can't watch much but we can't all have everything. I'm not a big fan of T.V myself. I prefer a good book. I take it your an American? I would love to go to America. It sounds to interesting. I would love my school to be turned into a swimming pool, just not for them to build another one. I love Cat to, but I love Jade more. It's just something about a bad girl that gives me a thrill. Take your time, Some characters may not be introduced till later anyway. I like your idea, and I think that Tori may just be the girl to look deep into her eyes and realize that she may be the only one to fix the pain.**

**Guest: I'm glad that you liked it and that the improvements helped.**

**Jay aka Jordan: Haha, I know what you mean. I'm glad you want a part in my story. So a flirtatious, funny, goofball who likes a good laugh**

**and reminds you of Emmet. Interesting. But I like it. If you don't mind me asking, are you a boy or girl. Just wondering. But thanks for reviewing.**

**pffar: I was spell checking the A.N but It sometimes messes up. I'm sorry. I'm not sure what you mean about the story though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Power of the moon.**

**Chapter 6: Boy troubles**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own victorious or any of the characters in it. Though I would very much like to. I think it belongs to someone named Dan or something like that. I don't really care. I just need to put the disclaimer there for copyright reasons.**

**Authors notes: I am SO sorry. I just haven't had time to update what with all the coursework I have. In fact, I still have some to do but stuff it, I kept you waiting long enough. So many reviews by the way! Thank you to all of you who have been supporting me through this story. I never even expected this story to be this popular so when I saw the reviews, favorites and follows, I almost fainted with joy! Okay, Okay. On with the story. Just to tell you, Jade will talk to herself during this chapter so I'm doing it so;**

**'Voice in head Jade'**

**"Normal Jade"**

**Jades P.O.V.**

_"You worthless piece of shit. I don't know why we didn't just get you aborted. You're a waste of space that nobody could ever care for, not ever your own Mum. Even that Beck guy doesn't even love you, he just feels fucking sorry for you." My Dad spat, whilst backing me into a corner. His word were hitting me hard as well as his fist. I had blood running down my mouth and I was clutching my broken arm that was causing me so much pain that I was struggling to hold back my tears._

_"Why can't you just leave me alone. It isn't my fault Mum left." I yelled, venom dripping from my tone. This earned me another kick in the gut, making me let out a small yelp of pain. I looked up at the face which used to be the face of my childhood, but now is the face which I hate to see every day. Anger was apparent in his ice blue eyes and is mouth was twisted in disgusted scowl. He was slowly taking steps towards me, and the scowl suddenly turned into a sick smirk._

_As soon as he was in front of me, he looked up and down my body with a look of utter hatred. "You fucking bitch. You think you Miss high and mighty, but look at you now. Cowering in front of me like the child you are. I watch him helplessly as he raises his hand. I thought I knew what was coming next. I thought pain was expected, the sort that I expected every day when I came home from school. But it never came. I look up and gasp._

_A woman was stood in front of me, facing my Dad. Her slender hand was gripping me Fathers arm so tight that Dad had pain shoot through his face. "Don't you EVER try and do that again. If you do, I will personally make sure that you don't ever see the light of day again. Got that?" My Dad nodded, a look of fear on his now pained face. I knew that voice. I just couldn't place it. It wasn't till she turned around that I could place the voice. The face that greated me had been the one etched into my mind for years. The one I never gave up on. The one that saved me. Mum._

"Mum!"

I shot up in my bed, calling out to my mum. A single tear slid down my face which I didn't even bother to stop this time. I clutch my face and think about the dream. She saved me. Why? I mean, yeah, I still love her. She's my Mum for heavens sake. But she left. Why would she even consider saving me? I'm not worth saving. I don't even know where my Mum went.

_'It was a dream, dingbat. She didn't actually save you.'_

"That's true. Perhaps I just miss her so much that this time, she didn't come to save me in my dream, she actually saved me."

_'Well done. Top of the class. Give Jade a clap everybody.'_

"Don't give me sarc, umm, me."

_'Wow. Great comeback.'_

"Oh shut up."

I get out of bed and limp over to my bathroom, still half asleep. The cold floor was heaven against my hurt feet, and a clutched the edge of the sink. As I looked into the mirror, I realized that the cut from last night was still there.

_'What, did you think it would have faded over night?'_

I don't bother answering this time. It's not that I expected it to gone, I just can't believe that it actually happened. The wolf, the crazy guy who claimed to be a vampire, and the wolf saving me and seeming to take care of my cut.I could have been imagining that part but looking at the cut, everything else defiantly happened. Well, at least it had stopped bleeding. I raise my hand to gingerly touch it and unfortunately find this it fucking kills.

I sigh, thinking about possible excuses for the cut and damaged ankle. Maybe the tree thing didn't sound to bad of a excuse, I can just say I also caught my face on the way down. All I know is that it will defiantly scar. Well, It's like I always say, Scars are sexy. I smile to myself and undress, getting into my shower. I have quite a few marks on my body, but I doubt that I have as many as that wolf would of had if it was human. I smile to myself and continue with the shower, replaying the events of last night in my head.

When I finish with my shower, I get dressed in some different clothes, seeing as the ones from last night are sort of ruined. I put on some black ripped skinny jeans with and long sleeved T-shirt with district 9 3/4 written on it. Yes, I am am huge potter head and hunger games fan. Problem? I slip on my black patent Docs and a leather jacket and grab my car keys. I decided that I was going to Becks. I don't bother to text him as, well, I'm his girlfriend and he won't mind. I think.

I know my Dad won't be in the house as his work starts at 8 and it is now 10. It sucks to him when he has a hangover and has to get up at that time. On second thoughts, It serves him right. I was just about to get in my car when remember that I have forgot something vital. Something that I can't survive without. Something that everyone needs otherwise they all die. I need my coffee.

I turn down the road and stop outside starbucks. Ahh, I can smell the coffee from here.

_'You sad sad person.'_

"Oh shut up. You need it just as much as I do."

I lock up my baby before going inside. She is a black Porches 911 and I love her to bits. I was her every weekend so she is naturally shiny. She was my Dads but he got a new car and I managed to persuade him to give me her. It was one of the rare moments he would be kind to me. But those are all gone now, all that's left is a cold shell of what was. Where were we?

_'Your life saving coffee'_

"Oh yeah." I walk into starbucks and take a deep breath in, inhaling the fumes of the liquid that will shortly be travailing down my throat. I walk over to the counter to great Jay, a friend who I got to know after my many visits here over the years. She is a good friend of mine. At first, I thought that she was a bit to much of a tomboy for my tastes, but as I got to know her, I realized that she was actually quite funny. After that, we got to know each other inside and outside of starbucks. My other friends don't really know about her though. She doesn't go to our school, so why should they even want to know about her.

"Hey Jade." she greats. "What brings you here to my lovely little abode?"

"Hello Jay. You're cheerful, as always. I think you know what I would like." I reply.

"Now now Jade. If you are thinking what I think you're thinking then meet me in 10 minuets. That's when my next break is. Though by the look of that cut, you're not really up to it. are you?" She winks at me.

I laugh and slap her lightly on the shoulder, but don't say anything about the cut and she accepts it and leaves it at that. I have always loved our banter. It started off small and slowly increased and now we joke about being a couple, it's quite fun really.

"Behave, Jay. As I would usually say yes, I am in a rush to get to my boyfriends house and I need to have my liquid sex." I joke back. Jay faked a look of hurt and makes me my coffee.

"If sex was what you wanted then I could have given you that." She hands me me drink and gives me a flirtatious wink. I laugh, blow a kiss to her and we say our goodbyes, as I get into my car and drive off.

The drive is shot to Becks R.V, and it only takes me 10 minutes to get there. When I arrive, I sit in the car for a bit, finishing of my drink, loving the nutty taste of it as it slides down my throat, soothing it. I close my eyes and count to ten, just knowing somethings going to be said about my cut. I slowly get out my car and walk up to the silver R.V and knock on the silver door. There was a bit of commotion before the door eventually opens to reveal a topless Beck, looking a bit flustered.

"Hey babe. What's up?" He asked as nonchalantly as possible. Something is going on, I can see it in his eyes.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be with my boyfriend. Is that such a crime?" I reply. He hesitates before answering.

"I'm sorry, babe. I can't I'm to busy. A, umm, project. How about we meet in around-"

"Babes, are you coming back to bed?" He was cut off by a female voice coming from inside the R.V.

I glare at him and push him out the way, walking into his home. The sight that meets me is a northridge girl laying on his bed, in only her underwear. I don't even know what to say. My Dad was right. He just felt sorry for me. Of course, now it all made sense. Him not wanting to hang out, becoming distant, and acting weired around me. I turn around to face him, but instead of a look of anger, I give him a look off complete sorrow and run out of the door. Before I get to my car, Beck grabs my arm but a snatch it away, managing to give him a small glare.

"We're over, Beck. For good this time."

And with that, I start to drive off, leaving beck behind for good. I drive round for a while, wondering where to go. I can't go home, nothing waits for me there except for more pain. I consider going to Cats house, but that was a terrible idea. Don't get me wrong, Cat's my best friend, but when it comes to comfort, Cats method is to talk and talk till you want to to kill her. I can't go to Robbie or Andre's house as they both are on ahistory trip for school and won't be back till Monday.

So I end up driving to the only person I can go to. The one person who I swore I would never be friends with, the person who I mock every day and the one who I cause so much pain, only because I find it so unfair that no one else can feel what I feel. I stop at there house and clamber out my car, not even bothering to lock it, and stumble up to the house. I weakly knock on the door and wait for it to open. The tears are now freely streeming down my face and for once, I don't care about it.

When the door opens, they stand there looking at me with a expresion of shock and worry on their face. I step up to them and suddenly fall into their arms, crying into their shoulder like they are my comfort blanket. They hug me back, and that's all I need to know that I have found someone to accept me now.

"Jade, what happened. Are you okay?" They ask, sounding full of worry and care.

"He cheated on me, Tori. He cheated on me." I reply, and we just stand there, hugging each other like we will never let go.

**So what did you think? I spent extra long on this chapter as I knew some of you were asking for the chapters to be longer so here you go. Did you like it? What would you do to Beck. How do you think Tori will react? What's your favorite book? Okay, I will do the reviews now. I have had so many! 50 in 5 chapter. THANK YOU! I love you all. I really do.**

**TimelessReader: Thanks. I'm glad that it's better for you read. Seeing as it's my first story, I need the advice. I'm always open to it.**

**Guest: Ha ha. Well you will have to wait and see ;)**

**Theromatigirl: I'm glad. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Jori shipper 21: Ha ha. It's nice to hear from you again. I'm glad you think my story is awesome and I'm glad you think doing it from Jades point was a good idea. Ha ha, I will look out for your other screen name. I'm just glad that you were that desperate to review. I look forward to your other reviews.**

**Jay aka Jordan: Well, I introduced your character in this chapter. I think Jade will be surprised to know that Jay is a Wolf, don't you. It told you in one of the other chapters but the cut is on the side of her face running all the way down. I play basketball to. I love it, It's a awesome sport. I hope you like your character so far.**

**TheChosenSlayer5by5: I glad you liked chapter 5. I'm alright at math, I just hate it when they bring the alphabet into it :/ Oh my god, I love your excuse for Jade, It's the best by far. The whole gorilla thing made me laugh so hard. If you don't mind, I might actually use that is that's okay by you. I love the sound of your character. I will defo add her in. The whole Cat thing is difficult thing though, so many people love Cat and wanted to be mated to her. I have to be fair. If you can't have Cat though, I will see if I can introduce a character like Cat or something and you can be mated to them. Promise. :)**

**JoriLover1995: I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I seems that Tor and Jade saw each other a little before school though. Enjoy ;)**

** .7: I just love your character. He will defiantly be included. I have already PMed you about him. Ha ha, your town seems like a fun place. Can I come and live there with you? If you ever see a tornado, please tell me what it's like. But be safe, I don't want you to disappear off to ozz of something like that. It's hard to meet people like me who enjoy a good book, especially one like Harry Potter. I love your idea about Cat and I think its an amazing idea. I'm glad you love this story and would hate to stop it now. ENJOY!**

**Guest: You got more. More, more, more. What the people want, the people get ;)**

**ScottyBgood: I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter, I had a couple of negative reviews about it. I hove some plans for Jades voice in her head which I think you would like. I love what you did at school. I love the playing with scissors excuse, I do that you know. I have a whole collection of them under my bed. Jade is a very bad influence. You will have to wait and see about Jades mum. To answer your question: Yes, they do because of a werewolves heightened senses. **

**Guest: I'm sorry you thought that. Maybe this isn't the story for you then. I like to take my time and give my audience a insight to my characters.**

**pffar: Was this chapter long enough for you?**

**kritiasthegod: You will have to wait and see. It's all a big mystery ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Power of the moon.**

**Chapter 7: A suprising visitor**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own victorious or any of the characters in it. Though I would very much like to. I think it belongs to someone named Dan or something like that. I don't really care. I just need to put the disclaimer there for copyright reasons.**

**Authors notes: So, here we are. The same place I always am on a Saturday. I really should be doing my Maths, English, Art, Science and History work right now but, I think that this is way more important, don't you? I just want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really enjoyed reading through them and listening to your ideas, they were all great. And now, I suppose I shall do what I usually do, I will write another chapter to this story because you asked for it. And you shall get it. Enjoy.**

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I wake to the unfortunate sound of my sister ,Trina, looking through my wardrobe for something to wear. Most people would go insane if this happened, but to be honest, I'm used to it now. I open one eye to watch her pull the doors, failing to open them. You see, last month, after she took my boots and never gave them back, I decided to get a lock for my wardrobe, but watching her now, it came at a price.

She stood still, looking down a growled slightly, her inner wolf not very amused with my decision. But then she stopped, a smirk clear on her face as she looked straight at me, knowing I was awake. Then, she harshly grabbed the lock on the door, and yanked it, the lock easily snapping with her much Superior strength.

"Show of." I mumbled, burrowing under my sheets trying to go back to sleep as she took out a pair of jeans.

"Oh come on, Tor. You didn't really think that a flimsy lock could keep me out did you." She laughed, walking over to me and sitting on my bed. Other people think that Trina is always the way she is at school. You know, stupid, arrogant, horrible, self-centered. The list could go on. But really, she isn't always like that. You see, Trina is my Beta, so we have a sort of bond which causes us to care for each other more than usual. She still is all the things listed, but I know that she loves me, and would never let anything happen to me as long as she lives.

"I heard about what you did last night," She whispers. "Why did you you do it, Tori? You know I could never live with myself if you died out there. Who would I steal my clothes from?" I laughed at the last it, knowing it was a joke, but I couldn't help feeling guilty at what she said. I sat up in my bed, wincing at the pain going through my shoulder. The venom had disappeared from my blood but the pain still hurt like a bitch. I don't dare to touch it again after the results of last night, but I do move my shirt out the way so I can look at it.

The bite looks worse than I thought. It has stopped bleeding but the vampire must have tugged on my shoulder as it's torn about a inch. I close my eyes and think back to that night. Why didn't Jade run? I should of frightened the poor girl but she stood there. She tried to clean my question I'm asking is, why didn't it hurt when she touched it? It should of killed me, especially if the wound is fresh. But I didn't even feel a thing. I make a mental note of researching it later, but for now, I get up and pick out some clothes for today.

"I'm sorry, Trina. But it was Jade. You know what my wolf thinks of her. And on a full moon, I can't really control her that good." I walk over to my bathroom, still talking as I shower. " What would you do if your mate was in danger?"

"Tori, I wouldn't know. You know I haven't found them yet. I might never will." She replays sulkily, and I can just imagine the pout on the face. It's true, some wolves never find their mate, and just can't imagine Trina not being able to find hers.

"Don't worry, Trina. I just know that you will find your mate. I will just take some time. Now go and get some breakfast. I know you only ate last night while you hunted but you need the energy for today. The full moon really takes it out of you." I instruct, rinsing the strawberry shampoo out of my hair. I am careful not to get any lather onto my wounds as I was off my body, relishing in the hot water that hits my tense muscles.

As I exit my room, now washed and dressed, I pass Trina's room. I can't resit peeking in and see her rubbing what I think is mashed potato over her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, humored at the fact that she looks like someone threw up on her face.

"What I am doing, my dear little sister, is rubbing mashed potato's onto my face, as I read that it help clear the pours on my already gorgeous face." She replied. I snickered at her, but said no more, as even though I ate a whole deer last night, I need my Cinnamon squares. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, where my Mum is rushing around looking for her keys.

"Oh, Tori dear, have you seen my keys? I late for work as it is." She garbles, still franticly running around.

"On the fridge, Mum." You know, for a werewolf, my Mum really isn't very observant. She grabs her keys, gives my a quick kiss on my forehead, and rushed out the house, leaving just me and Trina behind. I don't find it strange that she mentioned nothing of last night. I know that she wants nothing more than to put the incident behind her and move on with life. Hell, even I do.

As I grab my cereal, Trina gingerly walks down the stairs, the potato still on her face. A slight smile graces my face but I turn back to the telly, putting CSI onto it. And even though it's my favorite show, I can't pay attention as my thoughts keep wondering to the dark haired girl I saved last night. She acted to kind to me, and even let me walk her home. But I know that when it comes to Monday, she will be her bitter self all over again, keeping in mind that she didn't even know it was me.

After a while being stuck in the thoughts of the pale skinned beauty, I was pulled from them as a weak rasp on our door was heard. Any other person wouldn't have heard it but with my heightened senses, the noise was easily heard. Of coarse, I was able to smell the person before they knocked, I just chose to ignore it, thinking it was just my mind making up smells. But apparently, she was at my door, the smell of vanilla and coffee hitting my nose like a brick wall, calling for me to answer the door.

As I make my way to the door, my inner wolf can't help but stir inside of me, just itching to see her mate. I sigh at the feeling and try to push it aside. Like I said before, If my inner wolf believes that Jade is her mate, then I have no way of making her believe otherwise.

However, as I open the door, the sight I see makes the wolf inside whimper. The goth girl that I love till the end of earth is stood on my doorstep, but not wearing the usual smirk of scowl, but a look of heartbreak and a look that tells you that her whole world had just ended. She stands there for a few seconds, tears streaming down her face. Jade hardly ever crys. only when something extremely bad has happened. Suddenly, she falls into my arms. Once again the bite does not kill me, just stings slightly. But I just let out a slight whimper. The only thing paining me was Jade's sadness.

"Jade, what happened? Are you okay?" I ask, the only thing running through my mind is my wolf saying, _"Who ever hurt my mate, will hurt twice as much once I have finished with them."_

The reply I get was a simple, "He cheated on me, Tori. He cheated on me." I fight back the urge to growl, the though of that dick, Beck, hurting my Jade makes me want to march over to his R.V and rip him to shreds right now. But Jade needs me, and I won't let her down. Of coarse I had know that Beck was doing this for a long time. My wold wanted to kill him right there when I smelt the smell of sex on him, but not with Jade. I stupidly ignored it though, thinking that if Jade found out, she would be heartbroken. But of course, she would have found out either way, and it was idiotic of me to think otherwise.

I mentally scold myself, but stop when I remember that Jade is in my arms. I hold her gently, not sating anything, knowing that nothing can be said to make this situation better, and right now, actions speak louder than words. I hold her in my arms, somehow enjoying the feeling of her soft body against mine, knowing I shouldn't but I can't really help it.

After standing there for a while, holding Jade up, I pick her up bridal style and carry her inside, placing her on the sofa. I don't want to let her go, I want to hold her for as long as it's possible. But I know I have to let go. I try to get up, hesitantly unwrapping my arms from around her, but it seems that Jade doesn't want to let me go either, as her arms seem to be clamped around me. My heart throbs at this knowledge as I softly hold her arms, unclasping me from her grasp.

I set off to walk and get her a glass of water, but stop in my tracks when I notice Trina stood with something in her hands. A phone! She's recording this! I can't believe it. How dare she!

"Trina! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I ask, fury running through my veins.

"I'm recording this. I mean, Jade West is crying her eyes out! Just imagine how many views this will get on the slap!" She exclaims. I just can't believe this. I knew that she can be a bitch, but this is just low. I start to see red, and before I can comprehend what I'm doing, I pounce on my sister, surprising her as I knock her to the floor in rage. I snatch her phone off of her, not hurting her as I know that even I can't do it. I jump off her and throw her phone into the wall, smashing it to pieces.

The look on her face is sheer horror, and I know that I will regret this later. I give her a pointed look, as if to say, "You had it coming to you." She gives me a small glare and storms upstairs, leaving behind a small trail of potato. I shook my head before getting Jade a glass of water. As I look over to her, I can see that she is still crying. I can't even imagine how she must be feeling right now, she has been through so much over the last 24 hours.

First, she was attacked by a vampire, then saved by a werewolf, only to find out that that wolf cares for you and walked you home, and if that isn't enough, to then find out that you dick lick of of boyfriend was cheating on you with some whore. And out of all the people she could have gone to, she came to me. And that just made me love her even more.

I walk over to her with the water and sat down next to her, putting an arm arm round her, pulling her close. She took a sip of the water, which must have been difficult for her to to seeing as she hiccuping and gasping for air. I have never seen her in this sort of state before, not even when she broke up with Beck the last time. I almost can't stand to see her like this, it makes me want to cry too, but I know that she needs me more than ever. And I'm not going to let her down now.

It's a while till she finally says something to me, and when she does, I almost kills me.

"I want to die, Tori. I want the pain to finally go away." She cries. I gasp at this and hold her closer to me, a tear sliding down my face. How can she hurt this much. My wolf whimpers and I look at the clock, we have been sat in each others arms for four hours now. Time has flew, and Jade and me are still in each others arms, comforting each other as we both cry.

I once again pick Jade up, with no complaints on her side, and head towards the stairs, planning to go to my bedroom. As I start up the stairs, Jade nuzzles into my neck, which makes me gasp. I have never seen this side of Jade before. She is vulnerable and broken, and it hurts me insanely inside to know that my mate is hurting this much.

I lay her down on my bed and cover her up, then get in the bed beside her and hold her again. That is when she asked me something which surprised me, but also made realize just how much Jade needs me right now.

"Please, Tori. Sing to me?" She whimpers. I am quick to oblige. Singing her the song which I always sing to myself when I'm upset.

_By the look in your eye I can tell you're gonna cry._

_Is it over me?_

_If it is, save your tears_

_for I'm not worth it, you see._

_For I'm the type of boy who is always on the run,_

_wherever I lay my hat that's my home,_

_I'm telling you that's my home._

She visibly sighs and relaxes into my arms, nuzzling deeper into me, so I continue.

_You had romance, did you break it by chance_

_over me?_

_If it's so I'd like for you to know_

_that I'm not worth it, you see._

_For I'm the type of boy who is always on the roam, mm,_

_wherever I lay my hat that's my home,_

_mm, that's my home._

I look down at her face, to see that she is now fast asleep, her face looked peaceful, but I know that inside, she is still in pain. I swear that when I see Beck, he will not know what fucking hit him. But for now, my biggest responsibility is Jade. I pull her in closer to me, and not long after fall asleep.

*Line break thingy*

I wake to an empty feeling in my arms. I shot straight up in bed, realizing that Jade is gone. I look at the clock. _1:23am_. Where the fuck did she go. I panic, thinking that she left me. But then I remember the state she was in just hours ago and know that she couldn't.

It was then which I heard a noise coming from the bathroom, accompanied by the smell of blood. I jump out of my bed and sprinted to the bathroom door, only to find it locked. _Damn_. I barge my good shoulder into it, using my strength to break the locks and burst the door open. However, the sight that awaited me, almost made me collapse.

There, in the middle of the floor, was my Jade. Tossed aside was one of my razors, blood smeared on the handle. Jade herself, was slumped against the bathtub, both of her sleeves rolled up to reveal deep gashes in both her arms, with blood dripping down her arms and into her hands. Tears run down her face, which looked weak and pale.

I sprung into action, grabbing the first aid kit that adorned the wall (don't ask) and grabbed a set of bandages, hastily unwrapping them. I kneel down next to Jade, about to wrap her arms when she weakly stopped me.

"Let me die, Vega. I just want to leave. I have nothing left to live for. Not even Beck loves me." She mumbles, a single tear dropping onto the floor. I shake my head and wrap the bandages round her arms, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. I couldn't take it, I was killing me to let her talk like that, so I did the only thing that came to mind.

"That's not true, and you know it. You have me, Jade. And _I _love you. _I _love you more than life. So you can't die Jade. I need you" I whisper, then press my lips to hers, not caring that this was a dangerous thing to do, only caring that my mate wanted to die. I felt her weakening in my arms, and then, she passed out. slumping into my shoulder, leaving me to carry her to bed, and cry myself to sleep.

**So, What did you think? Was that what you were expecting? It took me a while to write this chapter so I hope you liked it. The song that Tori sang to Jade was Where ever I lay my hat. By Paul Young. I got that idea from my Dad, as he used to sing that to me to make me go to sleep. So, How do you think Jade will react? Will she like Tori back? Why do you think Tori has a first aid kit in her bathroom? What is your favorite thing to eat? Sorry about the last question, I'm hungry, it is my feeding time. IMPORTANT:PLEASE READ: I still need more characters in my story if you are interested. You have already met Jay. So just comment a name, personality and look and you can be in my book. Now I shall reply to my lovely chums who do comment.**

**redvixen08: He he, I'm so glad that you like it. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**osnapitzbex: That is exactly what I though when I cam up with the idea for this. I'm glad I could give you your little slice of heaven. I love having you aboard the Jori train with me. WOO WOO.**

** .7: I have only just noticed that you update insanely early in the day. Are you a night owl? Anyway, I glad at what you thought about the last chapter, and really hope you like this chapter. I think Ii have a whole page written on your person now, I'm loving it. The whole family friend is a brilliant idea. I really need to research this collage, but I'm not sure if I would be comfortable leaving my parents behind for that amount of time. But I will look into it. I have read Eragon before. It was a great book. Have you ever read The Hunger Games?**

**Zing2.0: I LOVE the Hunger Game trilogy. I have re-read it over and over again. I don't think that I will kill Beck but I really don't think he will ever have children once I have finished with him. I agree with you though, scars are VERY hot. My ex had a scar on their back and it sent shivers down my spine. I am really glad that you like my fanfic. I sort of realized who you are straight away, I was looking out for you ;) .**

**Jay aka Jordan: I'm glad you like her :)**

**Theromaticgirl: I was considering your idea but I doubt that Jade was that stupid to fall into someone Else's arms, but it did make me smile. The rest of the things though, you will have to wait and see ;)**

**TimelessReader: I am glad you liked it. There wasn't much conversation in this chapter but I can grantee there will be a hell of one in the next chapter.**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it, whoever you are.**

**ScottyBgood: I'm not sure if your review was a good or bad one. There is a story behind the whole dreams and inner voice but that comes in a bit later on. I'm really surprised no one asked about how jade could touch Jades bite without hurting her. As for the familiar inner voice, you will just have to use your imagination for now ;)**

**pffar: Glad you liked it :) .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Power of the moon.**

**Chapter 8: I'm so confused.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own victorious or any of the characters in it. Though I would very much like to. I think it belongs to someone named Dan or something like that. I don't really care. I just need to put the disclaimer there for copyright reasons.**

**Authors notes: Okay, so I have started to write this at the early hours of the morning as I have the flu and can't sleep. I meen realy, I haven't slept for three days. It's a pain in the arse. I have missed two school days and can't talk. I'm so frustrated! Anyway, enough of my life, how is your life going? Anything interesting happen over the last week? I love to hear what goes on in my readers lives, it helps me get a good look at who I'm working with. Before I start, I just want to say, A) A big thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter, I can't belive my chapter got that many responses! I was literaly jumping for joy. It scared my Mum a bit acctualy... B) I'mgoing to soon be publishing a story on called **_**Always. **_**It is a femslash and it is nice writing something other than a fanfiction. If you get the time, go check it out. The link is - 26754105-always-lesbian . I hope you like it. On with the chapter then. I hated leaving you guys at the cliffhanger (Evil grin) As always, reviews make my day.**

Jade's P.O.V.

I wake first to the sound of a dripping faucet, the rhythmic drops calming me almost instantly. The first thing that hits my mind is that for the first time in ages, I didn't have my nightmares. No abusive Dad, no Mum coming to save me, no broken me, just me and the darkness. It was peaceful for a change, to be able to rest without fear of waking up to find my Mum isn't here.

Then, I find my-self starting to wonder why I'm near a faucet. I don't have a tap in my bedroom, and I don't remember falling asleep in my bathroom, either. In facet, I don't even remember being in my house at all last night. I try to remember what happened to me yesterday, but I was greeted by a painful throbbing in my head, making my face contort.

It was then that I felt a pair of arms wrap tightly round me, protecting me from the pain. At first, I think that it must be Beck, but then realize that the arms are far to slender, and smaller than my boyfriend's. Who is it. Is it Cat. Why is cat with me? Ugh, she didn't sneak into my house for a sleepover again. I swear is she did I'll-

_'Woah, relax Dude. Just open your eyes you dingbat.'_

That was a good idea. Maybe I can get used to the voice in my head. It could be of use to me. I slowly open my eyes, not wanting to let to much light hit them at once. I look round to see that I'm most certainly not in my bathroom. I notice the blood smeared razor on the floor and furrow my brow at the sight. I look down at Tori and think why there would be a raz-

WAIT, WHAT! Tori, what the fuck is Vega doing in my arms? At that moment, my memory chose to come flooding back to me. Walking in to find Beck and some other girl. Breaking up with him. Driving to Tori's. Her comforting me, singing me to sleep. The cut I inflicted on my arms. Okay, hear me out. I was broken. If you had been through everything I had in the past few days, wouldn't you want the same, to just get rid of the pain? And the Vega found me. By then I had already cut myself.

Unfortunately for me, I knew I hadn't done it bad enough to kill myself, I would have been dead by then if It had. Tori somehow broke the lock on the door and barged in, surprising me. I was to weak to react so I just watched her. The look on her face scared the shit out of me. It was a look of fear combined with a look of determination... to save me. I tried to stop her, I told her to leave me. But then she told me she loved me. And then, she kissed me.

The kiss was enough to tell me that I needed to survive. Kissing Tori was nothing like kissing Beck. Beck was rough, his lips the same. Whereas Tori was so gentle with me, as if she was trying to show me how much I needed to live. I don't even know If I feel the same way for her yet, I just knew I needed to survive for her though. I couldn't hurt her any more that I already have. I passed out soon after that, falling into my dreamless sleep.

I look down at the sleeping brunette, studying her closely. Her hair was messed up,but It still looked good on her somehow, the locks flowing down past her shoulders. Her brow was furrowed in her sleep, giving her a very serious look that really suited her. To go with the furrowed brow, her mouth was set in a line, showing that whatever she was dreaming about was quite serious.

"No, Jade. Don't go. You cant leave me." She mumbles in her sleep, her arms tightening her hold around me as if she couldn't bare to let me go. I was confused, to say the least. Why would she think I would go? And what the fuck do I do right now? Do I wake her up, or not. Am I mad at her? I mean, she did kiss me. But for some strange reason, I really don't mind that.

_'I think someone is falling hard.'_

"Shut up,"I whisper-hiss. "It isn't like that."

_'Oh Tori. Tori I love you.'_

"I said shut up! I have only just broke up with my boyfriend and you think I love Vega!?" My voice wobbles slightly, remembering the events of yesterday. Walking in to find my boyfri- Ex-boyfriend fucking some slut.

_'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.' _I sigh, knowing that I can't stay mad at my-self. I mean, what is done is done.

I can't change it but it still hurts like hell. But having Tori in my arms seems to be the only thing that matters.

"I am forgiven." I give my-self a small grin before I gently nudge Tori. "Tori. Wake up. Tori." I croak, still slightly weak from blood loss. Now I know how Tori felt when she gave three pints of blood to Robbie. I feel ashamed. Wait, when do I fell ashamed. I'm Jade West, bad-ass. I seriously need to keep my-self in starts to stir, before bolting upright, panic evident on her face.

"Oh my God. Jade, are you okay? How are your ams? Do you feel dizzy? Tired? I bet you have alot of blood loss. Maybe I should of took you to the hospital. I thought it just looked worse than it actually was. I was so scared Jade. Why did you do it? You could hav-" I close my hand over her mouth, making her be quiet, but also making me wonder how I'm not in pain for moving my hand that fast. How can she say so much that fast? I didn't even remember where I was when I woke up. I give her a small smirk and deadpanned,

"Tori, calm down. Yes, I'm okay. My arms are fine. I'm a little bit dizzy but not very tired. I don't think I lost that much blood. If you would have took me to a hospital, I would have murdered you. Of course it looked bad, my blood wasn't where it was supposed to be. I didn't mean to scare you. I have been through alot over the past few days, some of which you would never believe. And don't even think about finishing that last sentence off."

Tori looked at me for a few moments, probably taking in what I said. Suddenly, she asks, "So, what do you remember." She looks down, fidgeting with her hands.

"Right up until you kissed me." I replied, no hint to my emotions in my voice. I still didn't know what to think about it. I mean, I have just broke up with Beck. I'm heartbroken. And I don't even know if I like girls anyway. But with Tori, it all felt different somehow. With her, I felt like I was finally where I belong.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I know you just caught Beck cheating on you and everything, it's just..." She trailed off, leaving me curious to hear the rest of the sentence. I give her a look, showing her that I want to hear the end of it. "I have been waiting to do that for a long time." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. Wait, why is she crying? I'm the one meant to be doing that. Fuck, I was the one who just tried to end their life, for fucks sake! So, why do I feel so calm around Tori right now?

"Tori, do you know why I wanted to end my life?" I asked, shuffling into a more comfortable position. "Because I don't even have a life worth living. I have all my friends who care this much about me, willing to do alto for me, and I just throw it all right back at them. I didn't ask to be like this, Tori.."

"Yes, Jade. You push people away," She replies, somewhat angry. "But they just keep coming back, don't they. You aren't a bad person. Jade, please, let me in." She pleaded. Normally, I would say no. I never let anyone in. Take Beck, for example. I took him a year to even find out that I have small troubles with my Dad, but he never even knew what he did to me ever day, or why he does it. But with Vega, I feel a strange sense of trust, like a bond that can't be broken. Before I can stop myself, the words are already coming out my mouth.

"You want me to open up? Fine. Over that past few days, I have been abused by my own Farther, attacked by a strange man in the park claiming to be a vampire, saved my a wolf thing that seemed to have a awareness, cheated on by my boyfriend who I trusted, and kissed by the girl who I came to for comfort! I'm going fucking mad Tori." I shout, trying to stand up, but to only collapse in a heap, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Vega stares at me for a moment, no emotion apparent on her face. She then movers over to me and wraps her arms around me, hugging me close to her. I feel calming waves wash over me as she rubs my back, soothing me. Suddenly, she stands up, picking me up with, much like she did yesterday.

"What that hell are you doing?" I exclaim, "How are you even this strong!?" I ask. She ignores that last question and says,

"I'm taking you downstairs. You need some sugar in your blood if you want to be able to stand anytime soon." I pout at the fact that I am completely useless and just have to be carried to places. Tori giggles, "You look adorable when you pout." She blushes. I frown and reply,

"I'm not cute. I'm a fucking bad-ass." she laughs, and looks me in the eyes, her deep brown eyes looking into my misty blue ones. "We still need to talk, you know. About the... kiss." I whisper, looking down, which was either a good or bad idea because that meant I just took a good look at her breasts. Nice.

_'Perv.'_

Oh shut up, you're me. You liked it to. Wait. Did I just admit to staring at Vega, and liking it?

_'Yup. And you know it."_

I ignore the voice and watch a Tori visibly pales. I can almost hear the thoughts running through her head. I'm not mad at her. For some reason, I'm flattered. But I just don't know if I could do it or not. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have. If I just use her as a rebound, I know that it would be unforgivable of me.

She places me gently onto her sofa as she heads into the kitchen, all the time her head is down. I can't see well, but I know that she is getting things out he fridge and cupboards as the sound of her slamming doors is unmistakable. When she finally comes back over to me, I can see that she is holding a cup of black coffee and a bowl of cereal. As I eat in silence, I can see that she is uncomfortable, so I decide to ask a question to break the ice.

"Where is everyone? It's to quiet so Trina can't be in." She smiles to herself and looks me in the eyes, looking thankful that I'm still talking.

"Mum and Dad are at work. Sometime I think that they work to much, seeing as it's a Sunday. Trina went to "friends" house early this morning, so that just leaves you and me to do whatever." She smiles, blushing slightly. Wow. Do I really do this to her?

"Tori," I sigh, putting down my now empty bowl. "About that kiss,"

"You hate me." She deadpanned, interrupting me.

"I'm sat here aren't I? Look. I really don't want to hurt you. And I really don't want be hurt anymore. I'm broken, Tori. I couldn't bare it if I used you as a rebound for my own selfish needs. Lets leave it for a month or two. Till this all dies down. Maybe, we can go on a date or two and... see what happens? No promises. Ouuff." I am tackled by Tori, hugging me like I told her the greatest news in the world. She bombards me with numerous thank yous in my ear, making me smirk at her.

"No promises though." I tell her, deadly serious. She nods at me, still grinning from ear to ear. It sort of goes like this for the rest of the day. I was still quite upset, but I was glad that Tori said nothing about what I told her about the wolf, and the strange man. I don't think I could explain it to her. Not yet. By the time night falls, I ask her I can stay another night, promising list nights events won't repeat themselves. Again, I fall asleep in her arms, enjoying the feeling of her arms around me, finding it comforting, and again, drift off into a dreamless sleep.

...

I stir in my sleep, realizing that the bed is to cold. My eyes flutter open to find Tori gone, leaving no trace of where she went. I sit up in her bed, realizing that this its half two in the morning. Where the fuck did she go? I get up and walk down the stairs, expecting to find her in the living room, but finding that it is dark and empty.

It was then which I realized that the patio doors were wide open, the wind blowing the curtains around. Could Tori be outside? But why? There is absolutely no reason for it. I walk over to the doors, stepping into the cool morning air, wrapping my arms around my body. I see the fresh footprints in the mud leading into the woods and think, This is getting weired.

I follow the foot prints till they stop in the middle of the woods. They just vanish. But that can't be possible, right? I look around, expecting there to be more footprints, only to find nothing. It was only then that I remember I had just took myself far into the woods. I groan to myself, wondering how to get back. But what I didn't expect to find when I turn round was a wolf. A wolf with chocolate colored fur with white paws. One that looked at me like I was a somebody. The same wolf that saved me that night. My wolf.

**Dun Dun Dun. Who ever thinks that this is getting a bit silly raise your hands. *raises hands* I hate this chapter. I realy don't know what I was thinking. Oh well, What is done is done. Do you think I'm moving to fast on this? Do you like the bond Jade feels with Tori? Do you think Tori is hot? Do you like Buffy the vampire slayer. I love it. Okay, so I'm going to be evil and leave you there. As always, please tell me what you time, reviews encourage me to write on. I just zoned out thinking about Tori's abbs and scars. Oh fuck, I'm drooling. I want her now. Pppplllleeeaaasssseeeeee. No? Really? Okay, I will just use my mind. I guess I should reply to my revies now.**

**str-mape: I'm glad you love my story. But didn't the cliffhanger make you want to read more?**

**Zing2.0: I know I knew you from somewhere before! You wrote spider girl! Oh, please update it. You left me wanting so much more! I had to listen to that song every day when I was younger so I kinda know all the words. It's all about keeping you on your toes, so yes, i did something unexpected ;) We don't have frozen yogurt over in England. My favorout food is lamb. I love it. They do say great minds think alike so we must have many more things in common ;) I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Guest: Well you now have more.**

**Chakira: I love werewolf Tori, too. Damn, I'm drooling again!**

**The ChosenSlayer: Haha, I glad you liked it all and I hope you also like this chapter. As for Maths, I guess we all have out strenghths. Mine is english. I realy do like your excuse and I'm glad that you don't mind me using it. I'm sure that it will make everyone laugh. Seeing as you are the first person to ask to mate with Trina, I will grant your wish. I will warn you though, protect your wardrobe. I am looking forward to including your charicter.**

**Jay aka Jordan. I glad you like her.**

**CrazyRedHairedChick333:It's an interesting theory that you have, but you have to reemember, that if the wolf knows she is her mate, then Jade is also probably not going to freak, as they have a bond, though not compleated yet. Mmm, now I fancy a cheeseburger. I have also added your OC the the list. I hope you like her.**

**TimelessReader: I'm glad you liked it and that you are thinking ahead. I think Jade may be a bit grouchy about it, yes. I hope you will like that chapter.**

**pffar: Thanks. I'm liking the OC's.**

** .7: I think we have turned out to be good cyber-friends, don't you? I'm glad that you like the chapter, I hope this one wasn't to bad. Like I said, I don't realy like it. Stupid me, I forgot about the time differances. Seems like we are both the same when it comes to being night owls though. Maybe you are right about the collage though. I will have to wait and see though. The Hunger Games books are way better than the movie, there is so much the movie left out. Like the real way the got the mockingjay pin. Though I don't want to spoil it for you. Yes I have read the Percy Jackson trilogy, I liked it very much and never had my nose out of them whilst I was reading them. Don't worrie, your charicter is coming up soon. I realy like them so I hope you will.**

** .35175: Don't worrie, she didn't die. If she did, this would be one fucking short story.**

**greenjadevega: What do you think she passed out from. If a hot werewold Tori was kissing me, I would probably die from happienes. Ahhh potatos. They range from mashed to face pack ;~)**

**osnapitsbex: I'm glad you liked my chapter. I loved it how Jade always went to Tori in the TV shows was the best moments ever. Don't you think Trina will want revenge. Or maybe even Jade? I'm glad you liked my song choice and that I managed to give you your fill of Jori heven. I love the Jori, Cori and Cade trains. I take the on my ride to Narnia :3.**

**ShyHirl122: I'm glad that you liked it.**

**ScottyBgood: I glad you liked it, but you need to trust Tori and her opinion ;) Don't worrie. I knew where I was goig with the self harm. I know that this seems to be going a bit quick, but I promise they won't get togeather for a while. The mate bnd between the two was strenghend when Tori kissed her so as long as she is around Tori, she should feel better, even if she is still slightly depressed. I just love your ideas though. You think so deeply about everythink and I think it is amazing. I bet you are very sophisticated.**


End file.
